


Precise & Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isabelle is her seductive self and Lydia is not good at handling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precise & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ani who asked for IsabelleLydia + Things You Said Through Gritted Teeth.

"This is not something we're discussing," Lydia says and takes Isabelle's legs out from under her in one swift motion.  
"See, I think it is." Isabelle catches the knife before Lydia can put it against her throat and manages to push Lydia off of her so she can pull herself up before Lydia can get to her feet, which doesn't take long.

She hasn't trained like this in a long time.  
Alec and Jace have always been each other's sparring partners first and foremost and when she trains with either of them it's never like what she can observe when they fight together or against each other. Hodge is a good teacher but he has to instruct everyone and he has his strategy with which he teaches every student of his, so it never has a sense of uniqueness.

Not until Lydia got here.   
At first Isabelle was so occupied with her own little family drama and with trying to help Clary, that she couldn't really be bothered to look past her dislike of Lydia and her strict enforcement of every rule imagineable.

Now, though, now Clary's mom is safe and sound, the Cup is in the right hands and Alec is no longer under the pressure of having to marry, meaning that Isabelle can occupy herself with other things.

To everyone's surprise Lydia hadn't left after she and Alec cancelled their engagement. She got full control over the Institute and she had stayed, through all the nasty looks and mean things that were said to her from people who had originally been on her side.

It had been after one of those incidents that Isabelle had found Lydia alone in the training area with her throwing daggers. Her movements had been precise and beautiful even when she put too much force into her throws.   
That had been the only reason why Isabelle had stopped to watch. The way Lydia had seemed to be able to channel all of her anger into her physical movements. 

Then Lydia had turned around and looked at her, all blazing eyes and a clenched jaw.  
"So, do you want to beat each other up or what?" And, well, it's not like Isabelle could have said no to that.

Which is why it had become a thing.

A thing Isabelle very much enjoys. Because sparring with Lydia is beautiful. And fun. And pretty hot.  
Plus it makes them talk like they don't, otherwise.

"No. It's not." Lydia wins when she twists Isabelle's arm on her back while Isabelle's kneeling on the ground.  
"Why not?" Isabelle asks and gets up when Lydia lets her go.  
"Because it would be inappropriate." Isabelle laughs, high and entirely earnest.  
"Ah yes, because appropriate relationships have worked out so well for you in the past." 

She's pushed a button. Lydia is back on her again, crowding her against the wall. Isabelle is still laughing.  
"You do see how this might be counterproductive for the point you're trying to make, right?"  
"Stop asking me out," Lydia says and looks at Isabelle like she's afraid to blink, her eyes flickering all over Isabelle's face.

"But," Isabelle says slowly and raises her hand to trace Lydia's cheekbone with one finger, "if the only reason you can come up with is that it would be 'inappropriate' to go out with me you're not trying very hard to find one."   
"Oh no, trust me-" Lydia takes a deep breath which is really all kinds of convenient for Isabelle who is still pressed up to a wall by her.  
"I have tried very hard to come up with a reason to say no." 

And when she kisses her, very precise and beautiful, she tells Isabelle to stop looking so smug.


End file.
